Vehicle dollies (also called carrier dollies or tow cradles) are used to elevate wheels of a vehicle, typically along a single axle, off of the ground so as to enable towing of the vehicle. In one example, the vehicle dolly is unpowered and designed to connect to a tractor, truck or prime mover vehicle with strong traction power.